TWD: No Easy Hope
by Sanguin19
Summary: Full summary and ratings on the first page inside.
1. Summary, Rating and Disclaimer

**The Walking Dead**

**No Easy Hope**

**Summary:** Set during the 6-7 month gap between S3 and S4…Alexandra 'Alex' Sinclair was just your average young woman before the outbreak but now like everyone else she fights for her daily survival against the undead, for weeks she had travelled alone until one unfortunate incident brings her into a new group who have turned an abandoned prison in to a small community…Join Alex as she adjusts to her new role in the group, finds friendship and helps defend against threats of both the living and undead.

**Rating:**

T

This story will contain frequent and at times strong bloody violence, swearing, horror and some subjects unsuitable for younger readers

If this isn't for you then I advise you to find a different story to read

You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own Alexandra 'Alex' Sinclair and a few brief filler characters of no real importance.**

The rest belong to Robert Kirkman and the lovely people at AMC.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The forest was tranquil.

It almost made me forget the horrors I'd seen over this past year, people being eaten alive by their former friends and neighbors, the poor bastards who had succumbed to that terrible virus that swept the world, I remember nearly every moment of those first few days filled with chaos and terror, I'll never forget the sight of the first ever walker I encountered…

_My friend Nick and I had stopped at a gas station just of one of the main roads back towards South Carolina, while Nick filled the gas tank up I had gone in to pay for the fuel and grab some snacks it all seemed normal for a few moments as I stood at the counter waiting to be served, after a few minutes I had an uneasy feeling especially when I saw dried blood on the lower shelves behind the counter…_

_Next thing I knew Nick screamed out for help and right at that moment I thought something like __**'fuck this…'**__ so I dumped the gear on the counter and ran out of the gas station to help Nick, the first thing I saw when I ran out the door was Nick grappling with some guy who looked like he was trying to rip a chunk out of him and was getting closer, I just froze in disbelief as I saw that thing's teeth rip into Nick's shoulder releasing a river of blood from his torn flesh, Nick's scream snapped me out of my shock, I ran over and pulled the guy away from Nick and shoving him to the floor…That's when I saw it…_

_The guy's eyes were clouded over but looked bloodshot, he had a massive chunk ripped out the side of his neck which was quite noticeable above his pale-grey complexion, his gnarled mouth was frothing with blood that most likely came from Nick's wounded shoulder, he growled like a rabid dog as he tried to get back to his feet with his sights now fixed on me…_

_"Nick, get in the car…" I told him without taking my eyes off of the creature that sure as hell didn't seem human…well not any more._

_"But what about the petrol, aren't you gonna pay?" He asked me what must have been the dumbest question ever at that moment._

_"Nick, just fuckin' do it!" I snapped at him and instantly felt awful for doing it as I watched him turn and get into the car, the creature grabbed my foot which lucky for me was protected by my hiking boots "Get the fuck off me!" I growled as I kicked at him with my free foot, I must have landed quite a blow as the creature didn't move for a few moments which was all I needed to run round to the driver's side door and start the engine up to get the hell out of there…_

Three hours later Nick died of his wounds as the fever burned him out, I stayed with him as he passed away not knowing what was happening as he became more and more delirious, I still haven't forgiven myself for freezing like that even after a year and four months, Nick was also the first walker I ever killed...I-I had no choice…

I shook my head as I walked trying to get rid of the memories that had been kicked up, my grip had tightened on the Hoyt Buffalo recurve bow in my right hand, I had once been a keen archer but soon after the shit hit the fan I realized aiming at stationary paper targets was nothing compared to the moving former human targets made of decaying flesh, it took a while to get used to but eventually I got the hang of it and managed to get back to the top form I had when I used to compete.

As the months passed by I linked up with a small group just out of Macon, Georgia and spent a while with them as we all had the same goal in life: To survive for as long as we possibly could…

Seems like I beat most of them, three weeks ago the camp got overrun by walkers because one dumb son of a bitch accidentally fired their weapon and attracted a nearby herd of 'Rotters' or whatever they called them, that night was sheer carnage there was 26 of us…as far as I know, it's just me now.

Since then I've been looking after number one now, that way I don't have anyone's back to watch and no one to lose, it's for the best…right?

I'd been walking for little more than an hour when something grabbed my attention…

There was a twig snap about 15 yards to my left, I knew it didn't belong to me as I had learned a technique known as 'Ghost Walking' which meant I could walk without making a sound, it was taught to me by a guy I had become friends with a while back, Jason, he was a sniper with the Marine Corps before the apocalypse he taught me several survival techniques, he taught me how to defend myself against both the living and the dead, I learned the basics of a fighting style called 'Eskrima' or something and he also taught me how to use a gun just in case my bow doesn't do the job.

Within a split second my hand reached over my shoulder and snatched an arrow from the quiver on my back, I snapped the arrow into place and drew the string back as I turned to face the direction of where the sound came from, to be honest I expected it to be a walker but when I eventually turned and aimed ready I was met with a nicer sight…It was just a dear or a doe to be exact.

She just stood there looking at me as I kept my aim on her for a few more seconds; I let out a small sigh of relief as I eased the arrow forward again cancelling the shot, luckily for this doe she crossed the path of a vegetarian otherwise I would've shot her for something to eat, today would have made the third day I've not eaten.

"Go on, girl" I told her with a small smile as I turned and set off walking again, I placed the arrow back in the quiver and looped the bow over my back as I continued trekking through the mud laden ground covered with leaves and twigs that crunched slightly under my footing, the deal reminded me of the Disney film 'Bambi' that I must have watched over a hundred times, it was my little brother's favorite film as he was growing up…I really miss them.

The last time I saw my family was when I left my home in London about three days before the outbreak, I was on my way to an archery contest in Charleston, South Carolina, since then it has been 469 days in total that I haven't heard from them, I just really hope they are out there surviving away from this thing…who knows they're probably thinking the same thing about me, maybe I'll see them again someday but until then I keep a photo key ring from my old keys and remember the fun we had that day at Thorpe Park for my brother, Callum's 16th birthday two years ago.

I was so busy thinking about the past to take notice of my surroundings until something snapped me out of the day-dream…

"Walker!" a voice in the distance yelled as soon as I heard that I looked up but never got the chance to look around properly as I heard what sounded like a party balloon being popped, I never expected the thing that happened next…

There was an unbelievable amount of force hit the side of my head knocking me off balance as a burning but throbbing pain filled my left temple, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion as I fell back landing on my side as my aching head hit the floor, it felt like a truck had just plowed right into my head, I tried to stay focused but my eyesight so blurred I could hardly see anything, I could still hear though.

"How can you be sure?" a male voice called back to the other who sounded more like a teenage lad.

"I-I wasn't" the teen replied nervously, I was slowly blacking out as the conversation went on but I eventually heard footsteps in the distance, a small hint of nervousness built in my gut as I waited and hoped the footsteps weren't that of walkers or that these people were bunny-boiling psychopaths.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" I heard the older guy say a few minutes later followed by actually seeing him stood over me through my somewhat blurred vision, he had a crossbow in his grip pointed down at me for a small moment before he lowered it and sighed "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked, I nodded slowly as he checked my head "What's your name?" he asked as he looked over to who I guess was the little shit who shot me.

"…Alex" I replied a little hoarsely as I tried to stay away from the somewhat drowsy feeling that was trying to lure me into the darkness…

"Do you have a group nearby?" he asked me in a clear tone like he was trying to keep my attention or something, I didn't know and quite frankly didn't care as I just wanted to fall asleep, I shook my head a little "Alright, well we have a doctor back at ours…" was all I really heard before I drifted off into the darkness and the splitting headache faded away…

…for a little while at least.

**A/N So, this is my new fic at the moment I hope it works out cause I've really got into the new season of TWD and decided to do a character with difference for a change, she is neither military nor police (lol) so anyways let me know what you guys think and if I should continue it…**

**Thanks for taking time to read this,**

**Sanguin19 x **


End file.
